


Miracle of life

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Morrilla has a baby, the rest of the cast argues over who she looks and acts like."</p>
<p>Lana carried the baby. Everyone is telling her that it looks just like her and Jen overhears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle of life

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is, they can’t have a baby that looks like both of them. They’re not Emma and Regina and can’t have magical babies. And babies don’t act like anyone.

„She’s just adorable, Lana, really!“ Ginny was leaning over the little girl in the brunette’s arms.

“Thank you, Ginny,” she smiled and her eyes haven’t left the little bundle she was holding.

They were sitting in Lana and Jen’s trailer, enjoying the free time they currently had, together with Josh, Emilie and Bex.

“May I hold her, please?” Ginny reached out her hands. Ella was already 4 months old but both Lana and Jen were kind of clingy about her. They were trying for so long, had a miscarriage and literally prayed for a miracle.

The shooting has started just a couple days ago which meant suddenly they were forced to spend less time with their daughter. That is something neither of them was used to so they were nervous about it. But Emma and Regina haven’t shared many scenes together so they were taking turns in taking care of Ella. For other cases, they had a nanny. But even then, they wanted her to be around the set.

At first both Lana and Jen thought that it’s going to be better when Ella isn’t around and they can’t see her. They tried for one day and after that everyone agreed to just bring her with them. They couldn’t concentrate, constantly checking their phones to see if the nanny called and when they felt like it has been a long time since they heard from her, they sent a text.

So now Ella was hanging out in her stroller or in the dinner. Everyone wanted to see the smiley little girl and most of them wanted to hold her. Lana and Jen were very strict about that. No holding, unless they allowed that. There were two reasons. First one were the germs all around and second if they would just let all the people hold her, she would just go from one arms to another.

Lana just smiled and handed her baby to the other brunette. She could use a break, after all. She has been alone with Ella almost the whole day. Jen was shooting and was about to finish any moment.

Ginny was holding the girl carefully in her arms. She tickled her and Ella smiled in a bright smile.

“She has such a beautiful smile!”

“Just like her mom,” Josh chuckled.

“Josh!” Ginny looked at him pretending to be offended by his compliment to the other woman.

“Well it’s true!” Everyone knew what Bex thought about Lana. She wasn’t even trying to hide it but they were friends and everyone knew that so they just laughed.

“She actually looks a lot like you,” Emilie smiled and caressed the tiny hand.

“Yeah, she has your dark brown eyes.”

“And also your skin tone.”

“She’s gonna be a real princess.”

“Guys… thank you. But I don’t think you should say that…” Lana’s smile was unsure and she reached out to take her daughter back.

“Why not?” Josh looked at her confused.

“Because she’s not only mine. She is my and Jen’s…” the brunette kissed the baby girl and pressed her firmly to her body.

“Lana, we know that but you carried her so it’s kinda understandable that she looks like you…” Josh wasn’t following.

“Exactly. I might have carried her but I don’t want her to be seen as only my daughter. It doesn’t matter what she looks like, she’s Jen’s as much as she’s mine and she doesn’t have to have blonde hair.”

“Lana… no one is taking Ella away from Jen, really…” Ginny was a little uncomfortable with the direction of this discussion.

“I know… I just… don’t want Jen to feel like less of a mother or left out or anything.”

“I hope she doesn’t feel like that because she’s just as much of a mom as you are and we all know how much you love her. And you are both great moms and Ella is lucky to be your baby girl.” Bex smiled at the Latina and rubbed her arm.

“Thank you, Bex, it really means a lot.”

“Maybe there is something you could do about this…” Josh smirked at them all.

“I know. I’d like to have another baby and I want Jen to carry it, if she wants to.” Lana was looking into the small brown eyes, dreaming about a little blonde angel.

“You do?” Everyone looked up in surprise when they heard Jen’s voice. Standing there almost the whole time, she felt touched and she had tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, I do.” Lana smiled at her, “I mean… only if you want to, of course…”

“I think I do.”

Ginny moved quickly from the couch where she was sitting next to Lana and let Jen take her place.

“I think I’m actually sure I do,” she let the tears fall as she sat down. She hugged both Lana and Ella and placed a kiss in the soft short hair first, whispering “I love you, baby girl” and then another kiss on Lana’s soft lips, whispering “I love you.”

“I guess we’re gonna go now…” Em said it quietly, not wanting to disturb this beautiful moment.

Lana pulled the blonde closer with her free hand and kissed her again, letting her feel all her love.

“Jen… how long were you standing there?” the brunette’s look was concerned.

“Pretty long, I guess… Thank you.” Jen dropped her eyes and took Ella into her arms.

“For what?”

“For everything you said. About me. And you and Ella…”

“I meant it. And I always will. I don’t want you to ever feel like that, like you’re something less then Ella’s mom. And if you ever feel that way that would mean that I’m doing something wrong so you have to let me know so I can fix it. Can you promise me that?” Lana was genuinely worried.

“I’m sure that will never happen. Have you… have you been thinking about another baby for a long time?”

“Yes. I want you to have the same experience, to feel the baby grow in you, to feel the joy and happiness when you give a life to such a beautiful human being…”

“I would love that,” Jen smiled at Ella and caressed her hand. The baby girl smiled back at her in a wide smile and caught the blonde’s finger with her tiny little fingers.

“Have you thought about it as well? Or have you just decided that you’d want another baby?” Lana whispered it, almost afraid to ask this question.

“I… yes, I have thought about it. I love Ella, I do and I think of her like she’s my own but… just like you said. I want to experience everything. Even the-whole-day-long-morning-sickness.” Jen laughed and there were tears in her eyes again.

“Then it’s settled. We’re going to have another baby.” Lana was shining like a sun when she pulled Jen closer and confirmed everything with a gentle kiss.

 

 


End file.
